<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who are you, who am i to you? by fabsatan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033403">who are you, who am i to you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabsatan/pseuds/fabsatan'>fabsatan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Gen, POV Isa (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Isa (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), all lowercase, so i ended up deciding to just use both tags for both of them, this is abt the recompleted versions but lea decides to use the name axel, written in second person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabsatan/pseuds/fabsatan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>isa wakes up after being recompleted and has a conversation about names</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel &amp; Isa (Kingdom Hearts), Isa &amp; Lea (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who are you, who am i to you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from i am the antichrist to you by kishi bashi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>you open your eyes and see lea sitting on an armchair in the corner of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey, isa” he says, with a smile too casual to be genuine. “welcome back to the land of the living”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“lea” you nod in acknowledgement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“actually, i’ve decided to stick with axel for now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you’re not-” you sit up in sudden fear, until your eyes catch on his unmarked cheeks and he’s halfway through an explanation of how he’s still a somebody,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- just like the name better. lea was never really </span>
  <em>
    <span>right,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you hum in agreement. lea and isa were always a little too close to leah and isabelle, you admit that much, but saïx… the thought of being saïx again leaves a lump in your throat, and you look away before axel can notice it on your face. you could always find a new name, but being yourself again after all this time is a little unsettling despite how good it feels, and the familiarity of your old name is comforting and reassuring. you roll it over in your head. axel and isa… you could get used to the sound of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>for the first time since recompletion, you smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>